


How to Say 'I'm Sorry' Without Saying 'I'm Sorry'

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A 5 step guide by Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung</p><p>When you're as prideful as Jaebum and Jinyoung, you never actually say I'm sorry, instead you show it. </p><p>For Day 24 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Making Up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Say 'I'm Sorry' Without Saying 'I'm Sorry'

“We haven’t talked to each other in a week.” Jinyoung wailed, burying his face into Mark’s shoulder.

Mark patted his best friend reassuringly “Don’t worry, you guys will be fine. What was the fight about in the first place?”

Jinyoung sniffed before replying “I got another offer to direct a play. Jaebum told me to not to take it because I’m already under a lot of stress. I knew he was right but I hated the fact he was right, so I took it out on him and obviously he got mad and stormed off.” Jinyoung confessed.

“So it was your fault?” Mark suggested.

Jinyoung crinkled up his nose “I don’t like it when you put it that way.” He said disdainfully. “Plus, Jaebum didn’t have to get mad.” He added petulantly.

Mark rolled his eyes “You know Jaebum’s temper, especially considering how protective he is of you. Don’t you remember the time he left the stage in the middle of a scene because he heard you were sick? So, I mean, can you really blame him?” he asked seriously, looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pouted “I hate it when you’re right.” He said. “So, what do I do?” he wailed.

“Just say you’re sorry.” Mark said, with a shrug.

“I know, I should apologize.” Jinyoung said suddenly, eyes lighting up.

Mark rolled his eyes “That’s what I just said, Jinyoungie. Just say sorry.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Do you really think Jaebum and I will ever tell the other that we were wrong, how long have you known us, Mark?”

Mark raised an eyebrow “Then how do you guys apologize?”

Jinyoung lowered his voice, so that Mark would lean forward “It’s a series of 5 steps.” He began seriously.

** Step 1: Acknowledgement **

The next day when Jaebum entered through the door, Jinyoung was waiting for him on the couch. As soon as Jaebum entered the younger man looked up.

“Hey!” he said tentatively.

The older man tensed up but nonetheless he returned the greeting.

“Hey.” He replied gruffly before making his way to the kitchen.

As Jaebum made his way to the kitchen, he let a smile form on his lips, away from Jinyoung’s gaze.

Watching Jaebum’s retreating figure, Jinyoung smiled; they were going to be okay.

** Step 2: A Sweet Gesture **

The next morning, Jinyoung woke up to a mouth watering aroma. A smile already plastered on his face, he made his way to the source of the beautiful smell, the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, taking in the image before him, Jaebum wearing Jinyoung’s pink aroma standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes while humming Lion Heart, completely oblivious to Jinyoung’s presence.

Jinyoung cleared his throat to catch Jaebum’s attention. Jaebum turned around, expression half-surprised and half-embarrassed.

“I made breakfast.” The older man explained quickly, looking away from Jinyoung so the younger man wouldn’t see his blush.

Jinyoung let a fond smile take over his features. Jaebum cooking in the apartment was not a rare event, but Jaebum never cooked breakfast always claiming he was too lazy or it was too early to do anything.  

** Step 3: Nagging **

As they sat down to eat breakfast, Jaebum suddenly spoke “You’ve lost weight.” He remarked.

Jinyoung looked down at his arms and legs, he didn’t really notice any change but Jaebum never really lied about these kinds of things. “Thanks, I guess.” He remarked, continuing to poke at his food.

Jaebum scowled “That wasn’t meant to be a compliment. You’re working too much. You barely eat or sleep anymore.” He said though there was no real bite to his voice. “I’m worried about you.” He added as an afterthought.

Jinyoung frowned. He hadn’t meant to make Jaebum worry, the older man already had a lot on his plate without having to worry about if his boyfriend was going to pass out one day from exhaustion. But instead of voicing his thoughts, he chose to say “You’re one to talk, I can hear you pacing around at midnight instead of sleeping.” He retorted. Jaebum always had paced around a lot but it had seemed to increase a lot in the last week but Jinyoung hadn’t brought it up, well because they weren’t speaking to each other.

Jaebum didn’t reply and they ate the rest of breakfast in relative silence.

** Step 4: Cuddling **

Jinyoung knew that even though he hadn’t talked much during breakfast, they had almost entirely forgiven each other. Just a few more steps.

As he watched Jaebum wash the dishes, he was suddenly overcome by a rush of affection for the older. The kind that made his knees go weak. The elder wasn’t doing anything special, just washing the dishes, like he did every day because he knew how much Jinyoung hated washing the dishes because the younger man claimed it made his hands rough.

He made his way to Jaebum and wrapped his hands around the older man’s waist, nuzzling his head into Jaebum’s back, taking in Jaebum’s natural scent that always made him feel heady, he had definitely missed this. When he held Jaebum, Jinyoung could literally feel his all his worries melt away. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Jaebum lean back into his chest, tightening his grip on the elder

** Step 5: I Love You **

“I love you.” Jaebum whispered, almost too softly for Jinyoung to hear.

“I love you too.” Jinyoung replied, mumbling into Jaebum’s back.

Despite their lack of verbal communication, Jinyoung mused to himself as he traced abstract patterns on Jaebum’s back that night, they both knew that hidden within those confessions and whispered declarations of love were apologies, affection and promises all rolled into one.

And that was perfect for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appeciated ^_^


End file.
